It is known to provide a substantially transparent glass shelf for a refrigerator, where the shelf is supported on a pair of supports extending at least partially along the side edges of the glass shelf. The supports receive the edges of the shelf along side caps or the like to retain the shelf to the supports and to provide a lip along the upper surface of the shelf to form a “spill proof” shelf. Such lips or caps may limit spillage over the edges of the shelves, but may interfere with the upper surface of the shelves and may not be aesthetically pleasing to look at. Examples of such shelves are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,786,562; 6,113,206; 6,120,720; 5,228,764; 6,488,347; 6,679,573; 6,604,800; 4,934,541; and 6,729,704, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.